


Clarity

by Shannagh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannagh/pseuds/Shannagh
Summary: 1am brainrot of heavy thoughts
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Clarity

Love hurts

Every mile is a stab to the chest, every minute of everyday is filled with longing; the undying wish you were in my arms.

Counting down the days until you're here,in front of me awestruck by your presence. Only if it's for the shortest amount of time.

Your voice speaks comforting words late at night, filled with pure saccharine. I just know you don't mean them in the way I would like you to.

Do you feel the same? The question I ask myself every night, the thought races through my head at hundreds of miles per hour.

Maybe you're lying- trying to let me down slowly but at the same time trying not to drop my fragile heart and shatter it into millions of tiny fragments.

I think you're scared.

Maybe you feel the same way but haven't processed it yet- but maybe I'm trying to convince myself that this is something more than self sabotage; feeding you all my love just for it to come back and hurt me.

Tears.

Unrequited love.

Will you ever feel the same?

Your sickly sweet words have me throwing up, drinking up everything you say until it all comes flooding back out again- it's my body's way of telling me to stop but you're just too good to resist.

You're breaking me.

You treat me too well.

Does this make you feel guilty? Knowing the effect you have on me but not feeling the same love as me.

Maybe you're trying to over compensate for what you cant give me in return.

The tears that fall from my eyes contrast those words that fall from your lips, the sticky sweetness up against the bitter saltiness that seems to never end.

You.

You are what I want- the one I want.

I don't want anybody else.

Please.

Do something.

Give me what I want or let me down.

I'm begging you.

Give me clarity


End file.
